Dance Steps
by futureauthor13
Summary: High School Oneshot. Megamind is required to take Dance Class as an elective. Will Megamind ever be able to get a dance with Roxanne, or will he have to take matters into his own hands?


**Yes, another Megarox oneshot, (which I admit are the most fun to write). This one takes place in High School, and Megs, Mets, Roxanne and Minion (who is apparently enrolled under the name Minionoviche, a foreign exchange student, to... fool the teachers? Okay I don't know, don't ask me, ask Ape Entertainment, they made the comic) are all in High School together. For those of you who own Megamind Issue 1 out of 4, this takes place before that story. For those of you who don't own the comic, I would definitely recommend getting it. You get to see Megamind in a tux. Need I say more?**

**Okay, enough of this long A/N, time to start! Enjoy!**

"I simply _can not _believe this!"

"Yes Sir, you've made that perfectly clear."

"Good! I _intend _to make it perfectly clear!"

Megamind and Minion were walking down the halls of Metro City High School. Megamind was wearing his usual black hoody and jeans combo, as well as some new shoes he had 'borrowed' from someone's locker during gym. It was a simple outfit, but it fit his naturally thin, seventeen year old body well. Minion was in his usual robot/gorilla suit, and carrying both his and his master's bookbags.

They were heading towards room 201B, otherwise known as Dance Class. And Megamind hated just thinking about it! Really? Dance class! Future-Overlords-of-Metro-City did _not _take Dance Classes! Originally, he and Minion signed up to take Electronics and Technology for a 4th year in a row. But, because of the robotic mice incident last year and because they were both partners on the project, they were both banned from taking the class.

"They had absolutely no eye for robotic mice potential, Sir," Minion had said.

"I totally agree with you!" Megamind had replied. Now, because every other elective had been chosen, the two aliens had to take Dance class. Luckily, it was only for one semester, though Megamind wasn't sure his reputation could survive even that.

Megamind opened the door. Almost automatically, everyone turned to stare at him. Most of the class were either girls or boys who had been forced to come like him. He noted though that there were now two more boys than there were girls. That could lead to some awkward dances.

A few of the boys started snickering, the girls giggled. Megamind gave them all a death glare and then sat down in an empty seat, with Minion sitting next to him. As he looked around the room, Megamind recognised two students from his Biology class. That Malcolm Scott kid, though most called him Metro Dude, and the girl next to him who had brown hair styled in a pixie cut.

"Look Sir, it's that girl from Biology," whispered Minion.

"Roxanne Ritchi," said Megamind. They didn't have a chance to say anymore, because the teacher came through the door. She seemed especially perky, which just made Megamind hate this class even more.

"Good Afternoon Class," the woman said. She had a bit of an English accent, and had long brown hair that was put up in a bun. "My name is Mrs. Scott. As many of you may know, I was once a ballerina in my golden days. But I've had experience in other dance styles as well, which I'm hoping I can pass on to you children. For the first two weeks, we'll work on a simple waltz and a few other steps by breaking into partners. After two weeks, we'll have a small dance party during class where I'll will see how much you've learned."

Mrs. Scott looked at her name chart. She called out a few names, but smiled at one. "Scott, Malcolm?"

"Here, Mom," Metro Dude said with that charming smile of his that Megamind just wanted to dehydrate.

"I know, darling," replied Mrs. Scott. She smiled at her adopted son and then went back to the list. "Um, Mega Mind?"

"Here," said Megamind.

"Cough-freak-cough," said a guy behind Megamind. The other kids snickered while Mrs. Scott went back to her list. One girl however, a certain brunette, glared at the boy.

"Like I've never heard that one before," Megamind said, rolling his eyes, "really, if you're going to insult me you can at least do it creatively."

This time, it was Roxanne's turn to giggle, and the boy's turn to glare. Megamind gave a sly smile. That comment would probably earn him getting shoved in a locker later, but it was worth it.

"Okay children," said Mrs. Scott, "since today is the first day, I'll show a video demonstrating some of the dances, and tomorrow we will officially begin." With that, Mrs. Scott placed a video in the VCR, and let it play.

()()()()()())()

"One two three, one two three, yes! Excellent, you're all doing great!"

Each student was about an arms length apart and holding hands. They would repeat the same four or five moves while at the same time try to keep up with the beat of music from either the fifties or sixtees, they weren't quite sure. Step out, step in, step out, spin, step in. Needless to say, it was all very monotonous.

Megamind looked over at Roxanne and Metro Dude again. From what he could tell, they were very good. Not once had either of them stepped on each other's feet or missed a step. They were perfectly in step, and they were even _smiling _at each other. Megamind hated watching the two rumored 'lovers' dancing together, yet it was hard for him to look away. Roxanne really did look pretty when she smiled, didn't she?...

"Sir, you missed another step."

"Huh? Oh, right," said Megamind. He tried to concentrate on the dance steps again. Because of the uneven number, Megamind and Minion were paired up as dance partners, which wasn't too bad. It definitely could've been worse.

"What does everyone see in that guy?" Megamind asked.

"Do you mean everyone as in everyone, or everyone as in just Roxanne Ritchi," asked Minion.

"Everyone!" Megamind said, perhaps a little too quickly and a little too loudly.

"Well, remember Sir, they're just temporary partners," said Minion, "perhaps you'll dance with her tomorrow and you can ask her yourself."

Megamind's eyes brightened. The idea of dancing with Roxanne was definitely a nice thought... wait, what was he saying? He didn't like her that way, did he? No, of course not. Megamind, now trying to concentrate on dancing and ignoring these questions, noticed something. "Hey, why are you leading?"

"Because, I'm bigger and it's just easier Sir," said Minion.

He did have a point. "Very well," said Megamind as he let Minion continue leading, "but no spins, I don't care if we get a bad grade."

"Fine with me, Sir," replied Minion. It was hard for his mechanical arms to twist and perform a proper turn anyway.

()()()()()()()

Turns out Dance Class could get worse.

Two weeks later, Metro Dude and Roxanne were still partners everyday. And while Megamind and Minion usually ended up getting paired up with each other, today the teacher assigned Minion (or Minionoviche as the teachers called him) to dance with a girl named Melody. And Megamind had to dance with another guy.

"Ow! Watch it will you?"

"Sorry," said the blonde boy dancing with him, who didn't sound the least bit sorry, "Guess I wasn't watching."

I swear you're doing that on purpose, Megamind thought has he repeated the routine. The difficult boy he was dancing with was Bernard Thompson. He was skinny like Megamind, and had messy blonde hair and glasses. He mostly spent his time in the library reading books or graphic novels. Megamind assumed that he too was made to take this class. That or Bernard had an extremely well kept secret side of himself.

Megamind looked over at Roxanne and Metro Dude. Metro Dude had just whispered something to Roxanne, and now was starting to slowly float up. Thanks to super strength, he was able to lift Roxanne up with him. She was a little surprised, and thanks to this, she ended up unwillingly moving closer to him. Megamind glared at the super powered teen, though he doubted the hero noticed.

"Aw, Blue Boy's jealous," Bernard said cynically, "How cute."

"Oh just shut up and dance," replied Megamind.

After Dance Class was the last class of the day, which meant the alien could soon go back to his cozy prison cell and forget all about Metro Dude and Roxanne. But since Megamind wanted to finish up a secret project of his while he still had the chance to use the school power tools, he just told Minion to go back to the prison and that he would meet him there.

"Okay, one more turn," Megamind said as he turned one last screw. And, it was finished! Now all he needed to do was turn it on and let it warm up.

Just then, he heard the door open. At first, he thought it was a teacher, but was surprised when he saw that it was Roxanne Ritchi.

"Oh, hey," she said casually, "I just came here to get my bag. Must've forgotten it."

"Oh, okay," Megamind said, trying to act casual, "it's right over there." Roxanne walked over to the chair with a purple bag on it. She picked it up, and didn't even check to see if he had stolen anything, which really surprised him. Does that mean she trusted him, or simply didn't care about the things in her bag?

"Thanks," said Roxanne. She looked over at the gadget on the table. "What's that?"

"Oh, just something I'd thought I'd work on," said Megamind, "It doesn't really have a _preem _directive yet." It looked like a bear trap combined with a claw from a claw machine and one of those static electricity domes.

"I think you mean prime," said Roxanne as she got a closer look at the machine, "This is pretty cool."

"R-really?" asked Megamind, who could feel his face getting hotter.

"Yeah," said Roxanne, "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you," said Megamind as Roxanne walked away.

As soon as she was gone, Megamind sighed happily. She liked his machine, said it was cool. He wasn't sure why, she never felt the machine so how would she know how cold it was? But since he had heard most around the 'shool' use it as a complement, it made his heart flutter when he heard it, and it even made it flutter now when he thought about it.

Meanwhile, Megamind's creation on the table began to awake, and decided the first thing it wanted to do was bite the nearest thing by it, which happened to be Megamind's hand.

*Chomp!*

Megamind's high pitched shriek echoed throughout the entire shool. After getting it off his hand and putting it in sleep mode, Megamind put the machine in his backpack and started walking towards the exit down the halls.

Megamind could hear the cheerleaders getting out of practice and gossiping by the water fountain. He just ignored them, it was all mindless chatter anyway. But then, he heard a familiar name, and stopped.

"Can you believe Roxanne in Dance Class?" said a blonde girl.

"Oh I know! How lucky is she, getting to dance with the super hunk Malcolm Scott?"

"They're totally going to be prom king and queen next semester."

"Did you see how they looked at each other during their dance? I bet he's totally going to kiss her tomorrow!"

"Oh I hope not! Why can't he be mine!"

That was all Megamind needed to hear. He began running down the hall, and brought his homemade watch up to his mouth. "Minion? Minion are you there?"

"Yes Sir?" Minion's voice said through the watch speaker.

"Code: I have a new evil plan! Meet me outside the prison!"

()()()()()()())()()

Megamind smiled confidently as he walked down the school hallway with Minion.

"Sir, are you sure this was a good idea?"

"Of course my Filet Minion," Megamind said, "we are villains in the making. What better way to do evil than disrupting a non _ofish-ial _school dance?"

"It's official," corrected Minion, "and I guess you're right."

The plan was after the teacher took attendance in the classroom, she was going to make the whole class move to the gym to make it seem like a real dance (at least that's what she said). But Megamind had a surprise for them.

Thanks to the prison serving those round, hard hockey puck they called 'pancakes', Megamind and Minion were able to get their hands on ten gallons of syrup, which should be enough to cover the whole gym. It was perfect since not only would it interrupt Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes chance to kiss Roxanne, but it would also mean no gym class for at least a week. And that always sounded good to Megamind.

When Megamind and Minion made it to the classroom, they discovered that the door was closed. There was also a sign on the door. "Students, I will be out for the rest of the day. Your assigned dance partners are on the paper below. Go to the gym and wait for the substitute, and please be nice to him/her. Signed, Mrs. Scott," Minion read.

"Eh, no big deal," said Megamind. He was about to leave when Minion stopped him.

"Um, Sir? Did you read the list?"

"No, why?" What was the point if the gym was about to get covered in maple syrup? Megamind glanced at the list though, since Minion thought it seemed so important.

_Helen H. and Minionoviche F._

_Malcolm S. and Ali B. _

_Mega M. and Roxanne R._

Wait, what was that last one? He was assigned to dance with, Roxanne? But... uh oh.

"Minion! We have to hurry!" shouted Megamind, before running down the halls, despite the angry protests of teachers. The syrup bombs were programmed to be music sensitive, meaning they would go off as soon as music played.

Megamind had reached the gym in record time, but he was still late for class. The doors were closed, and as soon as Megamind got to them, he heard a familiar fiftees song start to play. That could only mean one thing.

"Three, two, one."

*BOOM!

"So, I take it the bombs went off?" Minion asked when he caught up to Megamind. They could both hear the angry cries from the syrupy students inside the gym. But Megamind didn't even get the chance to reply.

"I think I know who did this!" Metro Dude said in typical hero monologue fashion. Megamind and Minion looked at each other.

"Code: Retreat Sir?"

"Code: Let's go!"

The two were able escape getting captured by the hero, but were still punished. Who else could create a music activated syrup bomb? As punishment, they were banned from the class. But, there was an upside to all this. Roxanne wasn't even in the gym. She had to do an interview for the school paper.

"At least now when she reports on the syrup bomb, it won't sound as bad," said Minion. He did have a point. Things didn't sound nearly as bad if you weren't there to experience them for yourself. "And there's always prom night next semester, Sir."

"It's too bad she wasn't there," said Megamind, trying to act like the bad guy. But secretly, he was glad Roxanne didn't get the same syrupy fate as their classmates. He also secretly hoped he would get another chance to dance with her, even if it did seem unlikely.

But hey, an alien could hope.

()()()()()()()

*knock knock*

"Come in!" said Roxanne, since the door was unlocked. Her blue boyfriend walked into her living room.

"Ollo," he said, smiling at her. He then noticed the book in her hands. "What's that?"

"Oh, just an old high school yearbook," replied Roxanne.

"Ugh," said Megamind, cringing at the words.

"You know, if I remember correctly, weren't you and Minion taking a dance class with me for like two weeks?"

"Yes, we were made to take it," replied Megamind.

"Which is probably why you made the gymnasium into a syrup covered mess?"

"I guess you could say that," replied Megamind, still a little too shy to reveal the real reason. "You know, the day I planted the syrup bombs, the teacher assigned us to be dance partners."

Roxanne looked up from the book. "Really?" Megamind nodded. "Huh." She closed the book and put it on the couch. "Well, would you like to have our dance now?"

"Really?" asked Megamind, confused and a little surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, why not?" asked Roxanne. She had danced with Megamind at the museum opening, but had never slow danced with him. "Do you still remember the moves?"

"Yes, I mean, of course I do," replied Megamind. Roxanne turned on the radio, and luckily the station was playing a great song to dance to. Not too fast, and not too slow.

Roxanne walked over to the blue alien, and took his hands. Megamind, remembering what was taught, made sure he was an arms length away from Roxanne. But Roxanne moved a little closer to Megamind, and smiled at him. Megamind smiled back. They slowly started to dance.

One two three, one two three, step in, step out, spin. After a while, Megamind relaxed and didn't even have to try to remember the moves. They were both so in sync with each other, and were dancing so smoothly, it was almost as if they had been dancing together their whole lives. Megamind looked up at Roxanne, and noticed that her blue eyes sparkled when she danced. Or maybe that was just him. Either way, he moved a little closer to her, and they continued to dance.

He could think of only one word to describe this moment: Perfect.

**Yay! Happy ending. The dance class portions are based on my experience in a dancing unit for band (don't ask why we were learning the waltz in band class, it was for some school dance or something). This is basically how we were taught, and yeah, we were short on girls, so a couple guys did have to dance with each other. Also, the 'Filet Minion' thing is a line from the Button of Doom short (I couldn't resist).**

**Thanks for reading. Please review, and if anyone wants to do fanart for this story, that would just be awesome. But I'm warning you, if anyone draws the Megamind and Bernard dance scene, I will probably die of laughter. Just giving you a heads up. Thanks again!**


End file.
